The field of the present invention is air flow through an engine compartment of a motorized cycle.
In order to make motorcycles lighter in weight and appealing to diverse groups, small models of motorized cycle designs have been developed. Generally, such vehicles include a small engine block coupled with an air cleaner and other components suspended on the body frame just in front of and surrounding the rear wheel. Such motorized cycles, often referred to as motor scooters, may include a body cover which surrounds the engine to make the vehicle more attractive for a variety of reasons to many people who are not interested in a true motorcycle. However, such body covers may have a detrimental effect on cooling air flow, both to the engine and to other components. Also, during normal driving, the rear wheel raises dust by rotation even though it is covered by a rear fender. As a result, the air inside the body cover can become both hot and dirty. The air cleaner, whose intake port is generally located inside the body cover, sucks in the hot, dirty air, burdening the air cleaner and necessitating frequent filter changes.